It's about time
by Raeburn
Summary: Serina and Darien have dated for over 3 years... Just a fun little story, i got bored. :


Serina walked home from school her long blond hair flowed behind her, it reached past her knees

Serina walked home from school her long blond hair flowed behind her, it reached past her knees.She wore a blue and white-checkered skirt and a white shirt; it was part of her school uniform.She went to Sunnyvale High, where she was now a senior.Her brother, Sammy, was now a freshman in her school.

She has lived in Washington her whole life and was always getting into trouble for her grades, but now it has all changed.Ever since Darien, her boyfriend for three years already, came into her life and she realized that someone loved and cared for her she has been doing well in school, actually she had the second highest GPA in the school.The highest GPA belonged to her friend for six years, Ami Valentine.

Ami has always been smart and kind.Her and Serina always got along great, and they always will.Serina and Ami both are studying to be doctors; Darien was already one of the highest respected doctors in the state even though he is only 21 years old.

Serina saw the arcade just ahead of her.Everyday after school she use to go and play all the video games, but now it is just a place to hang out with Darien and the rest of her friends.She walked into the large arcade and walked over to her usual table.

Andrew walked out from behind the counter and over to Serina.He had short blond hair, about 5'8" and dressed in a blue shirt and blue jean pants and had a white apron over it.

"Hey Serina, how's it going?"She smiled as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"Good, nothing can be better."She sighed as she sunk into her chair more.He just had to laugh; she always did that you would think he wouldn't think it was cute anymore.

"I see, why can't you be any better?"Serina looked at him in a scandalous smile.

"Cause now I am with you."They always flirt with each other just for the hell of it.

"Hey, I thought I only get that answer?"A man, about 6'1" with dark black hair in black pants and a neatly tucked in black shirt with a leather belt, walked up behind Serina.He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up about an inch; she tilted her head back and received a long passionate kiss.

"You do Darien, but so does Andrew and John and Steven, oh and Patrick, and I can't forget Matthew and Chris-" She was stopped by another kiss."Ok, you are the only one."She smiled at her oh so fine boyfriend.He looked over at Andrew, who was his best friend, and stuck, out his tongue."Now Darien, I told you not to do that unless you plan on using it."She gave him a devilish grin.

"Oh but I am planning on it, but just a little later."He returned the same grin and winked at her.

"Oh please, I'll be in the back if you two need anything.I can't stand all this mushy crap.And you two are the worst."Andrew stood and walked away from the table.Darien took the seat next to Serina and pulled her closer to him.

"Now it is later."He pulled her chin up to meet his and kissed her once more.He quickly let her go when Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami walked into the arcade.They were all best friends with Serina and each other.Serina thought it was funny how he would make out with her in front of Andrew, who was his best friend, but not hers.They took their seats all around the table.

"Hey Serina, what have you and Darien been up to lately."Rei always wants to know everything.She had long black hair and always wore red.Lita had long brown hair, Ami has short brown hair and Mina has long blond hair but only half as long as Serina's.

"Nothing Rei, we didn't have enough time before you had to come around asking questions."

"Hey where is Andy?"Mina has the biggest crush on Andrew but never has enough guts to admit it.He tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm right here beautiful."Andrew always flirts with everyone and they all go along with him.Serina tapped Darien's arm.

"You need to take some lessons of how to talk to a girl from Andy.Be more sweet like him."Darien frowned.

"If I did that then I would be dating the whole block and not just you.But I like it this way, don't you?"He wrapped his arm around her; she nodded and rested her head on his chest.The rest of the girls drank milkshakes while Serina and Darien just talked about their plans for the weekend.After an hour of chatting at the arcade everyone went their separate ways except for Serina, she stayed with Darien and they walked around the pier and gardens.

It was a wonderful night for just being outside looking up in the night sky.They lay down on top of Darien's red sports car and watched the moon and stars bounce in the dark sky. 

"Serina?"He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hmm?"She looked into his love filled eyes.

"I have to ask you something."His face turned to his normal stone face.

"Darien, are you alright?"She lifted his face to hers, as their eyes met Darien felt calm like nothing could be better.He nodded and slowly reached into his pocket.He pulled out a small black box.

"I'm going to be fine Serina, well maybe not if you say no."He opened the box as he said that and inside was a large diamond ring on a gold band."You knew I was going to do this sooner or later but I'm doing it now instead of later.Serina, will you marry me?"He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.She threw her arms around him and hugged him fierily.

"Of course I will marry you Darien, was that why you got worried all the sudden?You thought I was going to say no?Oh Darien."He didn't say anything all he did was just hold his knew fiancée.He pulled her away from him and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you Serina, you just made me the luckiest man alive."She shook her head.

"No Darien, you made me the luckiest girl, you are so sweet and romantic, oh and I can't forget to mention that you are sooo cute."She giggled as he pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Serina."He lay back down on the car and Serina lay down too, using his stomach as a pillow.

"I love you too."She held her hand up to her face and looked at her large diamond ring again for the fortieth time in the last five minuets.She snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her.She smiled brightly.

It was a quarter after midnight and Serina still wasn't home, her mom, Ann, was getting worried since her husband, Jack, was so overprotective.She paced around the house hoping that Jack wouldn't know that Serina was late.

"Ann, would you sit down, Serina is fine.She is with a good man, nothing will happen to her."She looked on the couch and saw that Jack had been watching her the whole time."You knew this was going to happen sometime."

"What will happen?"

"You didn't know?Last week Darien came over after Serina left for school, he was very nervous, anyway he asked for permission to have Serina's hand in marriage."Ann smiled; her baby girl would get married soon."We got to talking and he told me about how Serina has changed his life and how he didn't have family until he met her.I couldn't say no because he couldn't support her but we both know he can give her whatever she wanted.And he has already, love, happiness, wealth, and other things.I was upset at first since I never took the chance to get to know the boy, I was always running him off and telling him to keep his hands off my little girl."

"Oh honey, I'm glad you finally gave him a chance."

"I figured I owe it to him since I have been unfair.He told me that they have been dating for over three years now; I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be, but instead I was grateful.You remember when Serina was hit by that car two years ago?"She nodded."Darien was the doctor who saved her life.Most other doctors said it couldn't be done, nothing would be able to save her, but he did it.I would never be able to watch the person I love more then life, laying in a bed half dead and knowing that if I messed up she will die.I would go crazy, but Darien was calm on the outside but know I know that inside he was falling apart.I admire and thank him for that, if he didn't love her he would have given up the first week.He gave me back my baby and now I am giving her to him."His voice cracked on the last word.Ann hugged her husband and took his hand.

"Come on, when Serina gets home I don't want to be down here in case she isn't the only one coming home."She stood up followed by Jack.

"Your okay with that?I am not."She shook her head.

"We raised a good girl, she knows what is right and wrong.She will make the right choice."They walked upstairs and too their room.

Serina crept into the house; she looked around the house and saw nobody was up.She motioned to Darien that nobody was there.He walked into the house next to Serina.He grabbed her around her waist and kissed her.

"You have to be quiet."She whispered to him as she led him to the kitchen.He sat down on the wood bench for the dining table and watched Serina grab chocolate ice cream from the black freezes.She grabbed a spoon and sat on Darien's lap.She fed him a spoonful of ice cream and took a bite for herself.

"I love this."He licked his lips and kissed Serina.The ice cream was tossed on the table as Serina deepened the kiss.She tucked her arms behind his neck, and pulled him closer.Darien groaned as she did that.

After a few minuets they were on top of the table making out.They heard a noise in the living room and spilt up when Jack walked into the kitchen.Serina wiped her lips that were all red from kisses.Darien shyly looked up at Jack, who was glaring down at them.

"Darien, I think it is time you say goodnight to my daughter and go on home."Darien nodded and walked out of the house, Serina walked closely behind him.

"You know, daddy wasn't to upset."She closed the front door and walked into Darien's arms.

"I know, I think he is starting to like me, but I don't want to make him change his mind so I'll hurry and say bye."She made a sad face but soon flipped it when he kissed her one last time.

"I'll see you later."He stepped away with her hand in his; he kissed it gently then let go.She watched Darien go into the car and drive away.

She walked in the house and was taken in by a huge hug by her father.He let her go and took her left hand and looked at the large ring.He knew about it but has never seen it, it was beautiful.

"Congratulations honey, your mother and I are very proud of you.You choose your men well."He kissed her softly on the forehead and walked away after saying goodnight.

In her room she got changed and crawled in bed.She slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of her new fiancée and thinking of how the wedding will go.Darien asked her to marry him…It's about time.

  


The end!Just a short, fun story I wrote to kill time.Hope you like it.


End file.
